Presentations of statistical data concerning the performance of players and/or teams are often desired during and following a presentation of a sporting event (e.g., a visual presentation on a television, a smart phone, etc.) such as football, baseball, soccer, basketball, hockey, golf, etc. However, combing through decades of a history of game statistics, as well as deriving new statistics as game play is ongoing, are both time consuming tasks that often cannot be completed soon enough to effectively enable either meaningful commentary during game play or meaningful review of highlights of that game immediately after it has ended.
Often, multiple hours of time following end of play of a particular game must be given to expert individuals who are assigned either to review a history of game play in a given sport to locate statistical information that is in some way related to that particular game or to complete a review of game play of that particular game to spot statistically significant events that occurred within that particular game. Indeed, it is often hoped that those expert individuals will be able, themselves, to remember statistically significant historical events in game play related to particular players and/or teams as a means to forego having to search for such historical events, and thereby reduce the overall amount of time required to perform such historical research.
This inability to complete such work more quickly effectively results in post-game commentary that must be delivered hours after the game it relates to is over, when audience interest in any commentary of that game has diminished due simply to the passage of time. Indeed, it is not uncommon for commentary concerning an earlier game to be presented at a time immediately following the end of a later game such that an audience that has just viewed the later game is presented with commentary about an earlier game that they may very well have not seen.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the techniques described herein are needed.